xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Empress
The Cara Kesh version of the Emerald Empress has appeared in the episode "Far From Home" of Justice League Unlimited with the other Fatal Five against the Legion. She was voiced by Joanne Whalley.5 In that episode, the Eye's power proved to be stronger than a Green Lantern Power Ring. Emerald Empress appears in the 2019 DC Universe Original Movie Justice League vs. the Fatal Five, voiced by Sumalee Montano.6 In this version, she is Mano's lover. She and Validus were sent back into the 21st century to be imprisoned on Oa since the Green Lanterns no longer existed in the 31st century to hold dangerous captives like them. She is freed by Mano, revealing her plan to steal the power of the Green Lantern battery and send her Eye into the sun to destroy it, and therefore Earth, preventing the Legion of Superheros from being formed. Powers and abilities The Emerald Empress has no innate superpowers of her own, but wields the Emerald Eye of Ekron. Her connection to the object gives her direct access to its immense mystical power, which she employs in a variety of ways. The object gives her the ability to fly and survive in the vacuum of space. The Eye itself can be used to generate protective force fields around herself, attack with energy blasts powerful enough to take down Superboy, create energy constructs, hypnotize others, and teleport. It has also given her superhuman strength on more than one occasion, and even made herself grow to giant size. In a recent appearance, the Eye gave the Empress the power to cast illusions or alter reality, rebuilding the planet of Orando into a medieval-like society as she envisioned it. It can also see through every spectrum and wavelength, reform itself if it shatters, enhance any innate powers that its current user has, and keep the Empress young and beautiful. Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2163.jpg 13-1554307863.PNG Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3447.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3448.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3449.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3450.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3454.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3455.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3456.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3457.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3458.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3459.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3460.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3461.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3462.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3482.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3483.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3484.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3485.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3488.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3489.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3537.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3538.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3539.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3540.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3590.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3591.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3600.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3602.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3603.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3614.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1160.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1161.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 1162.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2140.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2147.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2158.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2159.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2160.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2161.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2162.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2166.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2167.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2175.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2176.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2177.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2178.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2179.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2180.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2187.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2192.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2193.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2194.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2195.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2217.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2218.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2234.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2235.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2811.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2812.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2849.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2850.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2851.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2852.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2853.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2854.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2855.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2859.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2860.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2871.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2872.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2873.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2883.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2884.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2885.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2886.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2896.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2897.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2898.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2899.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 2900.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3012.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3036.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3037.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3404.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3405.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3406.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3412.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3413.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3414.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3445.jpg Justice League vs the Fatal Five 3446.jpg Category:DC Universe Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:DCAU Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Female Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Terrorist Category:Convicts Category:Time Travelers Category:Cape Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Universe Buster Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Murder Category:Hero Killer Category:Most Wanted List Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Screenshots Category:Legion of Super Heroes Rogues Gallery